Rogue's two guy heartache
by tigerfreako1
Summary: Theres a new guy at Rogue's school and she can't seem to take her eyes off him when she's hooked with Remy. How will this turn out? Please R&R! ROMY FLUFF! And a REALLY evil bad guy! Completed and writing sequel!
1. How it began

**I do not own any of the X-men characters, the only character I own is Damian, so please don't flame me! I'm sorry about some of the pronunciation of some of the characters as I don't know them that well. This is my first Fan Fiction so I hope you like it:D**

…0o0oOoOoOo0o0…

The early rays of the sun fall onto the Xavier's Institute, home of the X-men and many other mutants learning to control there powers and to be with ones of their own kind. Rogue and Kitty are up particularly early, before anyone else, sitting in the kitchen. Kitty is talking to Rogue excitedly while painting her nails a very pale violet colour.

"So yeah, I think this, like, will be a great chance for, like, you and Gambit to have a great time together, like, without anyone interrupting you, like, except for me of course," Kitty told Rogue as she was shaking her hands to dry the paint.

"Yeah, ok whatever." Rogue starred at Kitty in bewilderment as she continued to shake her hands around, "why the hell are you paintin' your nails anyway?"

"Like, didn't you know?" Kitty gasped, "There's going to be, like, a new guy at school, like, today!"

"Oh really, why are you gettin all dressed up then, trying to get a 'date' from him hah!"

"Hell yeah, apparently, like, he's REALLY HOT! I CAN'T, like, let him get with ANYONE else!" Kitty looked dreamily up at the ceiling. Just then, Kurt, Scott and Jean entered the room.

"Vhat are you doing Kitty?" Kurt asked Kitty giving her a wondering stare as she still gazed at the ceiling.

"She's gettin ready for her 'DATE'!" Rogue said sarcastically before Kitty could reply.

"OOH!" Scott chanted annoyingly, "who is this 'mystery date' Kitty?"

"New guy at school," Jean said sternly, taking her toast from out of the toaster, not looking around them as and after she said it.

"Vhats up wiz you Jean?" Kurt asked.

Jean stamped her foot as she said grumpily, "we really shouldn't become attracted to people who don't understand us!"

"Oh come on Jean," Scott said disbelievingly as he curled his arm around her middle and squeezing her to him, "it won't do THAT much harm will it?" Jean wrenched herself out of Scott's grip, very much unlike her.

"It may do more harm than anyone would first suspect!" Jean shouted in absolute rage at all of them. She stomped from the room, her bit of toast still on her plate.

None of them talked to each other at all until they got to school. Rogue was at her locker with Kitty and when Rogue went to get something from her locker, Kitty squealed. Rogue, caught by surprise, bashed her head on the roof of the locker and then whipped her head out.

"Shit that hurt," she put her hands on the top of her head as though trying to rub it better. "What was tha squealin all about Kitty?" Rogue demanded angrily. But she didn't need to be told, as Kitty was pointing at a guy walking down the hall, her other hand in her mouth. The guy she was pointing to had a strong build with tanned skin, slightly long flame red hair, huge jeans (the fashion) and a light blue fitting top. Attractive in most peoples opinion.

As he walked past he said, "Hello girls!" And he winked.

…0o0oOoOoOo0o0…

"Oh my god, he's, like, SO HOT!" Kitty told everyone at lunch. "I mean, like, he's cute, considerate, caring, smart, understanding…"

"Understanding!" Kurt said in disbelief, "I don't zink zat if he found out ve vere mutants he vould be very 'understanding'!"

"Very true," Rogue agreed looking over at Kitty. "Maybe Jean did have a point this morning you know." Rogue then turned to Scott, "We really shouldn't get attached to people who don't understand us."

"Why are you telling ME?" Scott said as though he was offended, "I'M not the one trying to go out with a 'normal' person so to speak."

"Ah know, but you WERE the one who ticked her off."

Scott looked shocked, "Really? How did you find that out?"

"Amara told me," Rogue said, she had a look on her face that said clearly 'that's so damn obvious'!

…0o0oOoOoOo0o0…

That night, Rogue found it hard to sleep. The face of the new guy just kept popping up in her mind. Of course, Kitty bombarded her with EVERYTHING about the new guy, whose name was Damian. Rogue turned over and saw again his cheeky smile and his deep, confident voice as he walked past Kitty and her that morning at her locker. It seemed for some strange reason that she liked him, although they had never met. Then she thought she better try to get to sleep as she would be seeing Remy the next day. She rolled over again, and after 10 minutes or so, fell asleep.


	2. Kitty's good luck

**I do not own any of the X-men characters, the only character I own is Damian, so please don't flame me! I'm sorry about some of the pronunciation of some of the characters as I don't know them that well. This is my first Fan Fiction so I hope you like it:D**

…0o0oOoOoOo0o0…

"BEEEEP BEEEEP" went the alarm clock on Rogue's bedside table the next day. She groaned, turned over to face it and nearly swore out loud. It was half past nine, Remy would be coming in 20 minutes. She leapt out of bed and tried to find something to wear. Kitty walked into the room a few minutes later, starring confusedly at Rogue trying to brush her hair and slip on one of her leather boots at the same time.

"Rogue, like, what time did you wake up this morning?" She asked, still starring.

"Only 10 minutes ago," Rogue said, now trying to zip up her boot, brush hair and reach for her other boot.

"WHAT?" Kitty gasped, hurrying over to her, "Here, give me that brush, like, I'll do it for you."

"Thanks Kitty, you're a life saver," Rogue said.

…0o0oOoOoOo0o0…

By ten to eleven, Rogue was completely ready and waiting for Remy to arrive. Not much later, the sound of a motor and wheels came up the drive and a motorbike screeched at the doorway. The person on the motorbike took off their helmet and Rogue saw it was Remy.

"Hey Rogue, how are ya?" He said with his cocky Cajun grin.

"Fine! How bout you Remy?" Rogue asked as she stepped down to the motorbike.

"Not to bad, meh dad went back to New Orleans last week, but Remy decided to stay hear," Remy replied, looking at the expression on Rogue's face as she eyed the motorbike.

"Nice wheels!" Rogue said, as she put her leg over the seat and hopped on.

"Damn right," Remy said, handing Rogue a spare helmet, "Just got it yesterday, a late good-bye present from meh dad." He put on his own helmet, revved up the engine and took off down the drive.

…0o0oOoOoOo0o0…

Both Rogue and Remy seemed to be having a great time out that day. They played Dark-Zone, bought lunch and an ice cream at Geláre restaurant and saw a movie, although they weren't really watching the movie much. They then went to the markets where looking in a jewellery shop.

"Ah like tha look of this one," Rogue told Remy and pointed at a long chain with a huge sapphire pendent.

"Yeah, it would look great on ya," Remy said and walked over to a different case. "I also like dis one," he said, Rogue walked over and gasped.

"Oh Remy, that's beautiful, but it's so expensive." It was a fat gold ring with a blood red ruby embedded in it. A tag in front of it said $35.

Remy shrugged and said, "So? Dats nothing, I'll get it for you."

"Oh no, Remy ah couldn't…" Rogue began but Remy put a finger to her lips to make her be quiet.

"Rogue really its ok, I've got loads of cash, besides, what are boyfriends for hah?"

Rogue radiated real joy as she said, "Oh thank you SO much Remy," and she kissed him. Remy went to the counter and bought the ring and the necklace. Rogue couldn't stop thanking Remy for getting her the ring AND the necklace.

"Its ok, I'm your boyfriend, I'm supposed to spoil you," he kept saying.

Finally, they got back to Institute, Rogue hopped off the motorbike and took off her helmet.

"Thank you Remy, so much, ah had a great time," Rogue said, handing back her helmet.

"Me too," Remy said, taking the helmet and her hand. "Are ya free on next Thursday? We can meet at the club at 4:00pm."

"Ah'll have to check, ah'll call you later ok?"

"Ok, till we meet again den," Remy said, he pulled Rogue toward him and kissed her.

A few minutes later, Remy had gone and Rogue was talking to Kitty in her room.

"Did you two have, like, a good time?" Kitty asked, trying to get Rogue to tell her everything as usual.

"Yeah, we had a great time, Remy got me these," Rogue said as pulled out the necklace and ring Remy and her got from the markets.

"OOH," Kitty said in aw, "Pretty!"

…0o0oOoOoOo0o0…

By Tuesday next week, Kitty was going berserk. She was SO worried about getting to go out with Damian before anyone else, she snapped at Kurt for telling her that 'it was no big deal'. "What do you mean 'it's no big deal'?" She had screamed, Kurt leaning against the wall for support, "Kurt, he's basically, like, the HOTTEST guy, like, in the WHOLE SCHOOL!" Rogue felt really sorry for Kurt, she agreed with him that it's not really that important. Although, she knew that Kitty really liked Damian and that she was with Remy, but for a reason even she couldn't explain, she had feelings for him. Of course, she didn't tell anyone, if Kitty ever found out she would blow her top.

…0o0oOoOoOo0o0…

On Wednesday lunch time Kitty was basically skipping from the building to the others outside.

"What's up Kitty?" Rogue asked Kitty as she sat at the table.

"I just, like, asked Damian out today and he said…he said…"

"Vhat? Vhat did he say Kitty?" Kurt asked, starting to look worried.

"He said YES!" Kitty screamed the answer and did and sort of jig.

"Oh, that's good for you Kitty," Rogue told Kitty in a 'calm down' kind of tone. She saw Jean became kind of non-relaxed and tense. Rogue had a strange feeling of disappointment, as though she was upset about Kitty getting a date with Damian.

"We're going to, like, go to the club tomorrow, then we'll decide where to go, like, from there," Kitty explained. That reminded Rogue that she still hadn't called Remy back.

"Hey Kitty, ah'm goin to meet Remy tomorrow at the club as well. Maybe we can all go do something together!" Rogue suggested to Kitty.

"Yeah, that would be, like, cool," Kitty said enthusiastically, "Then Gambit can meet Damian."

"Yeah, ah suppose," Rogue muttered. For some reason, she didn't really want Remy to meet Damian.


	3. Remy meets Damian

**I do not own any of the X-men characters, the only character I own is Damian, so please don't flame me! I'm sorry about some of the pronunciation of some of the characters as I don't know them that well. This is my first Fan Fiction so I hope you like it:D**

…0o0oOoOoOo0o0…

That Night, Rogue called up Remy. It took a few seconds for him to answer, but when Rogue heard his voice the wait seemed like nothing. "Hello?" Came a familiar voice.

"Hey Remy, its Rogue," Rogue said in a cheery voice.

"I figured dat out," Remy said, Rogue could almost see him smile, "What's up?"

"Ah called to say that ah can go out with you tomorrow," Rogue told Remy.

"Cool." He sounded a lot happier just from that piece of news. "Anything else?"

"Also that ah'll be coming with Kitty and her date, a new guy at school called Damian." Rogue didn't want to talk much about Damian, because if she did, she would just on and on about him.

"Oh, ok," Remy said, sounding a little disappointed about not having Rogue all to him self.

"But we can always go do something else once ah get to da club, if you want," Rogue added quickly, trying to make it so he wasn't not as upset about the result of their plan.

"Nah, dats ok, whatever you want Rogue," He said in an offhand voice,"Well, got to go, dinners ready."

"Ok, see you tomorrow Cajun," Rogue said

"See ya Rogue," Remy said,"Kiss kiss." Rogue laughed, and then she hung up the phone. She walked down the hall of the Institute and wondered to herself if she was falling for Damian, or she just had a soft spot for him. If she was falling for him, who would she talk to about it? Usually it was Kitty, but to the fact that SHE liked him and has started going out, it would be very inappropriate. She couldn't tell Remy because he'd get upset and maybe even dump her, Jean would get angry because she started liking normal people too, and also that she hated Jean. Scott and Kurt wouldn't be good, as guys are terrible at taking it seriously and giving good advice. So who to ask, before Rogue could think of anyone else to ask about her problem, she found Kitty.

"Hey Kitty, do you think ah can walk with you two from school to tha club, ah'm goin to meet Remy there?" Rogue asked Kitty, staring at her brushing her hair.

"Yeah Rogue that's, like, fine," Kitty said, looking over. "Hey Rogue, do you, like, think me and Damian look like a good couple to you?" Kitty blushed as she said this, but Rogue didn't notice.

"Oh yeah, ah mean, you two are made for each oda!" Rogue Said, but even as she said it, she didn't believe it. It seemed as though she was jealous, but couldn't show it, not even to Kitty. Like usually, Kitty could spot jealousy from a mile away, but she, or no one else, could seem to see it. Or maybe it wasn't even jealousy, but something so twisted no one could figure out what emotion it was. Rogue went back to her room and got into bed, still brooding on all the unanswerable questions she had, finally falling asleep.

…0o0oOoOoOo0o0…

The next day after school, Rogue, Kitty and Damian were walking to the club so Rogue could meet Remy. Damian and Kitty were holding hands which felt weird to Rogue. The first was that Rogue wouldn't have thought people on their first date would be that close to each other to already be holding hands. The second thing she really couldn't figure out, but there was something else and she knew it.

"So Rogue what's your dates name again?" Damian asked leaning around Kitty to talk to Rogue.

"His names Gambit, everyone calls him that, but ah call him Remy," Rogue explained to Damian, her head hung low.

"Oh, why is your head down?" Damian asked.

"Oh, ah don't know," Rogue said, lifting her head up to see that they were only a street away from the club. "Do any of you have tha time?"

"Its five to four," Kitty told Rogue," What time did you, like, say you were meeting him again?"

"At four o'clock," Rogue said, looking around just in case he was early. He wasn't, so they sat down on a bench outside the club. Only a minute or two later, a motorbike zoomed around the corner and parked in front of the bench where Rogue, Kitty and Damian were sitting. The person got off the motor bike and took off there helmet and walked over to the guys on the bench. "Hey Remy," Rogue said as she walked over and embraced him.

"Hey Rogue," Remy said," Have ya been goin well?"

"Pretty good," Rogue answered. She turned around to Kitty and Damian who had only just got up from the bench. "Remy, this is Damian, Kitty's date and Damian, this is Gambit, my boyfriend," Rogue told them. They shook hands in greeting.

"Ok," Kitty said, wrapping her arm round Damian's," What do we, like, want to do?"

"Kitty, is it ok if me and Remy go and do something by ourselves?" Rogue asked her. She didn't want to be around Damian and Remy at the same time, it seemed to worry her.

"I suppose if you want to Rogue but I thought, like, it would be funner if we went, like, together that's all," Kitty said, sounding kind of disappointed.

"I have an idea," Remy said," Maybe we can all can get something to eat, then we can go to the fair and do our own stuff there, How does everyone like that?" He starred around at them all as he said this.

"Yeah, I, like, like that idea," Said Kitty.

"So is that all set?" asked Remy.

"Yep," Damian said," Lets go!"


	4. Desperate for help

**I do not own any of the X-men characters, the only character I own is Damian, so please don't flame me! I'm sorry about some of the pronunciation of some of the characters as I don't know them that well. This is my first Fan Fiction so I hope you like it:D**

…0o0oOoOoOo0o0…

They all left the club and walked down the street to a restaurant Kitty had been one time and said was really good. Damian and Kitty shared a huge bowl of spaghetti while Rogue got lasagne and Remy got a combination of things none of the others had even seen before. Rogue picked at her lasagne, but wasn't eating it. She didn't know why, but she kept looking over at Kitty and Damian. They seemed so happy together, her and Remy hadn't got that close until after a week or two. But all the same, she kept looking at Damian as though he was something she wanted but couldn't have. She was starring at her lasagne when someone put their hand on her shoulder and she looked up.

It was Remy, he was giving her look of concern and he asked, "Are you alright Chere?"

"Yeah, Remy, ah'm ok," Rogue told him," Ah'm just not dat hungry dats all."

…0o0oOoOoOo0o0…

When they were all walking to the fair, Rogue kept glancing over at Damian as they walked, then putting her head down whenever he looked over at her.

Everyone else couldn't wait to get to the fair, "Someone told me that there are, like, pole climbers, I mean, like, the really good professional ones," Kitty was telling them.

"I just want to see the lion tamer getting eaten by the lion," Damian joked, and everyone laughed.

Kitty was right about the pole climbers, they were excellent, the way they could twist and turn and climb was amazing. Rogue didn't enjoy the fair very much other than that, she felt like she wasn't paying much attention to Remy and kept looking over at Damian. Remy also seemed to be quieter than usual, maybe it was because she wasn't talking to him. Whatever it was, she didn't know. Time seemed to go by without her realising because in no time at all, Remy was saying, "Rogue? Chere? What do you want to do, Kitty and Damian have already left."

"Oh, really, that's a shame," Rogue said. Remy could tell that she didn't mean it at all.

"What's wrong Rogue? You're not acting like yourself today," Remy said, concerned.

"Ah have no idea what you're talking about Remy, ah'm fine," Rogue lied. It was obvious to Rogue that she WAS acting not like herself today, but that would mean she had to tell Remy how she felt about Damian, and he wouldn't like that. Remy looked unconvinced but went along with it.

…0o0oOoOoOo0o0…

Rogue cheered up as they did stuff on their own, without Damian. After the fair, they went and played 'paintball' which hurt but was very enjoyable. They then went to aquarium, the amount of fish the place was incredible. "Wow, look at this one," Rogue said in aw as she followed the fish with her finger.

"Yeah hah!" Remy said, starring around at all the fish in the tank, his arm around her shoulders. "Wow, Rogue look at that!" Remy said and pointed to a huge shark.

"Wow, that's big," Rogue gasped.

"I know hey!" Rogue looked up at Remy as he starred around. Why did she like Damian so much when she had Remy?

…0o0oOoOoOo0o0…

They head back to the institute after that, they were both very tired and bruised from the paintball game. When Remy zoomed down the drive of the Institute, Rogue felt a spasm of insecurity and fear. But it didn't last. She walked inside the institute and into her room. She slumped onto the bed and looked around. She still had no idea of who to ask about her problem. No one she knew would be able to help her, knowing what they would say and do. Then she had an idea, maybe Logan may understand, it wasn't about Remy so he won't get mad. It was worth a try. Rogue then got changed into something else and went to find Logan. She looked everywhere but she couldn't find him. Then she found Jean, in her room reading.

"Hey Jean," Rogue said as she knocked on her open door.

"Hi Rogue, what's up?" Jean asked. Rogue didn't know why Jean asked that question when she knew the answer.

"Fine thanks, do you know where Logan is?"

"He went out," Jean said, "Don't know why, he'll be back in just less than a week."

"Oh, thanks Jean," Rogue said. 'In just less than a week?' Rogue didn't know if she could wait that long. She walked back to her room, lay on her bed and tears started to leak down her cheeks. She seemed completely helpless, with no one to talk to about how she felt.

Kitty walked in and said,"Hey Rogue, like, how are you?"

"Oh," Rogue hurriedly whipped her cheeks on her pillow and sat up,"Hey Kitty, ah'm fine, but bruised."

"Oh really, what did you guys, like, do?" Kitty asked, sounding interested.

"We played a game of paintballs," Rogue explained, "Then we went to the aquarium."

"Oh, like, cool," Kitty said, "Me and Damian didn't do much, we just saw a movie and watched some of the acts back at the fair."

"Did you enjoy them?"

"Yeah, they were, like, great," Kitty gave Rogue her huge happy grin. "It's cool that we, like, don't have school tomorrow hah?"

"Yeah, it is hah!" Rogue said offhandedly. Kitty walked out and left Rogue there to ponder again on her unanswerable questions.

…0o0oOoOoOo0o0…

Rogue woke up very late the next day, so tired that she felt like she got up at 6:00am. When she went down stairs, only Kurt was there.

"Hi Rogue," Kurt said as she went and sat down.

"Hey Kurt," She groaned.

"My, you look awful," Kurt said in shock and concern, "When did you get to sleep last night?"

"Ummmmmm…" Rogue groaned again as she tried to remember. "Must have been about three in the morning."

"THREE in the MORNING?" Kurt gasped. "Rogue, why?"

"Ah don't know, ah suppose ah couldn't sleep!" She shouted at Kurt.

There was a very awkward pause, then, "Rogue, I know zis isn't really my place but I know someving is bovering you, so if you need anyving, please don't hesitate to ask!"

"Do you say that as a friend or a brother?" Rogue asked, looking at him.

"Both!" He replied, quite seriously. He got up and left Rogue there, to think about what he said. Before she could consider her options, Kitty walked in.

"My Rogue, did you only, like, just get up?" She asked, looking at Rogue.

"Yeah, ah got up a minute or two ago," Rogue replied offhandedly.

"Oh, well you've had a call from, like, Gambit,"

"Really? What did 'e want?"

"Why don't you, like, find out," Kitty said with a wink. Rogue had a hurried breakfast and went back to her room. Rogue didn't know Remy to call early, something must be up. It was a strangely quick response and when it came, it didn't have its usual warmth.

"Hello?"

"Hey Remy, its Rogue," Rogue said.

"Oh, hey Rogue," Remy said, sounding more enthusiastic, as he always did when it was Rogue.

"Umm…, you called me earlier but ah was asleep," Rogue said, "What did you want to talk to me bout?"

"Oh yeah, I just noticed that you haven't been acting normally lately, and was just wondering what was up?" He said. So he has noticed her unusual behaviour. Well, anyone would, but he had actually ASKED!

"Ummm…, well, nah, nothins up!" Rogue stammered.

"Oh, ok, I just wondered dats all," Remy said.

"Yeah."

"Also, do you want to go out tomorrow," Remy asked.

"Yeah," Rogue said excitedly, "Ah would love to,"

"Ok, cool," Remy said, "Make sure that you invite Kitty and Damian, see if they want to come."

"Oh, ok ah will." Rogue said, losing all happiness inside her from the simple statement.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Where are we all going to meet?" Rogue asked hurriedly.

"Oh, ummm…, let's just meet at the like always, ok?"

"Ok," Rogue said, "See'ya tomorrow."

"See'ya Rogue," he said, "Kiss kiss." Rogue always found that funny, even if she had just been crying. She laughed and hung up the phone. Rogue walked around the place for a while to try and find Kitty. In the meantime, she thought about what Kurt said. '…if you need anyving, don't hesitate to ask.' What would she need? And who would she ask to get it? Although it was a very meaningful statement, not like Kurt to say something like that. She found Kitty outside next to the fountain, looking into its depths.

"Hey Kitty," Rogue said, "Do you and Damian want to go out with me and Remy tomorrow?"

Kitty looked up at Rogue excitedly, "Oh yeah that would be, like, great," Kitty got up and gave Rogue a friendly hug, "Like, thanks Rogue."

"That's fine Kitty," Rogue said, "Remy wanted you two to come."

"Oh, that's, like, nice of him," Kitty said, letting go of Rogue and giving her a smile.

"Yeah, ah suppose," Rogue lied. She didn't want Damian to come, because Remy would notice her looking at Damian again. Rogue went back to her room and went to bed, thinking again of what Kurt said until she went to sleep.


	5. Falling apart

**I do not own any of the X-men characters, the only character I own is Damian, so please don't flame me! I'm sorry about some of the pronunciation of some of the characters as I don't know them that well. This is my first Fan Fiction so I hope you like it:D**

…0o0oOoOoOo0o0…

The next day, Rogue was very tired and it took her over half an hour to get ready, even with Kitty's help. And when she was ready, she kept very quiet as she was sleepy and nervous. When Remy got there and he and Rogue were riding his motorbike, she fell asleep on his shoulder. Nope, the beginning of the day for her really sucked. But at least she wasn't staring at Damian the whole time. Only that that did started happening after lunch when they went on a river cruise on sale cheap. Rogue kept looking into the sea, checking where Remy was looking and then looking at Damian. When Damian caught her doing it, she walked over to Remy. He was quite silent as well. "Hey Remy, hows tha cruise?" She asked him, putting her hand on his.

"It's ok," He said, looking out over the water.

"Is there anything wrong with it?" Rogue asked, starring intently at him.

"Well, it's just…" He looked down at her, "…Oh I don't know." Rogue looked out to the sea again. "It just seems you are paying more attention to dat Damian guy more dan me."

Rogue looked up at him sharply, "Dats not true, ah love you more dan anyone," She said, trying not to look guilty. She kissed him and then looked out to sea again. Remy was a brave person to say something like that, and that's why Rogue liked him, or not. Damian wasn't as good as Remy at all, so why was she falling for him? When the cruise ended, Remy and Rogue went back to the Institute while Kitty and Damian went to do something elsewhere. Rogue stepped off the motorbike when they stopped at the Institute, turned round and handed him back her helmet. He only grabbed the helmet. "Well, did you have fun?" Rogue asked Remy as he put the helmet back.

"Yeah," He said, in a tone that didn't convince Rogue at all.

"Well, ah'm sorry if…" Rogue had begun when Remy interrupted.

"I'll call you tomorrow ok?"

"Oh…ok, see'ya," Rogue said, disappointed as Remy revved up the engine and left. Rogue walked back through the Institute, into her room and wondered why he had been so short with her? Maybe her starring at Damian has finally annoyed him enough to not like her anymore. She didn't know, but maybe she should now take Kurt's advice, she'll tell Remy what was up when he called her tomorrow. Kitty then walked past her room. "Hey Kitty, you back so soon?" Rogue called out into the hall. She looked up but didn't walk into Rogue's room like she usually did.

"Oh, hey Rogue." She said it in a disappointed voice which surprised Rogue a lot. Kitty wasn't known to ever be upset around someone else.

"What's up Kitty?" Rogue asked, tilting her slightly as though she would find out what was wrong just by looking at her a different way.

"Oh, it's, like, nothing really," Kitty said vaguely but Rogue wouldn't hear of it.

"Come on, come in hear and tell me what's wrong!"

Kitty walked in, sat down looking at her knees, and then said slowly," Damian doesn't, like, seem to pay as much as attention to me as he, like, used to. Maybe it's because he doesn't, like, like my personality." Silent tears then started to trail down her cheeks.

"Aw Kitty, don't think that," Rogue told Kitty as she put a hand on Kitty's shoulder.

"No, I mean it, he seems to, like, pay attention to other girls around the place more than me, it really, like, sucks!" She then got up and ran out of Rogue's room, her hands over her face. She left Rogue there in shock of her behaviour. Kitty never usually saw the negative side off things, yet there she was in doubt of her and Damian. Coming back to her senses, Rogue went out to sit at the fountain and summarised the situation she had put herself in. She for some reason liked Damian and Remy is now getting short with her. Kitty is upset about Damian not paying attention to her and Rogue was trapped in the middle of it all, with no one to ask for advise.

…0o0oOoOoOo0o0…

The day seemed to go very slow after that, bad Rogue got through it. And when she finally got to bed, she remembered to tell Remy tomorrow about her strange behaviour. The result maybe bad, but at least Remy would know. Then she fell asleep, fully unaware of the happening plotted for the next day.

…0o0oOoOoOo0o0…

When Rogue woke up next day, she was all tense and nervous about talking to Remy about everything that day. She did lots of things to try to destruct herself but she still couldn't completely hide it from the others. She waited the anticipation all of that afternoon but he didn't call. Finally, at quarter to three, Rogue couldn't wait any longer and called Remy. She waited there with baited breath, waiting for him to answer. But he didn't pick up. The answering machine finally received the call and Rogue left a message.

"Hey Remy, it's me Rogue, ummm…, you didn't call me today so ah'm calling you but your obviously not there, umm…, ah think ah'll stop by there cause ah want to talk to you about something, ok? Ok, alright, see'ya." Rogues hung up the phone, feeling different as she hadn't heard Remy's 'Kiss kiss' joke. Everything seemed quieter around the place as Kitty wasn't there bouncing around. Kitty had gone to party with Damian, although she had seemed reluctant to go, but Rogue knew she would have a great time there, or so she thought.


	6. She finally relises

**I do not own any of the X-men characters, the only character I own is Damian, so please don't flame me! I'm sorry about some of the pronunciation of some of the characters as I don't know them that well. This is my first Fan Fiction so I hope you like it:D**

…0o0oOoOoOo0o0…

Rogue had taken a taxi over to Remy's place at six thirty, still really nervous about what to tell Remy first. When she got there, she just stood at the front of the house for a while. But after a few minutes, Rogue plucked up some courage and waked to the door. She knocked and waited for an answer. Nothing. She wrapped her knuckles on it again, harder this time. After a few seconds, it opened, showing Rogue the very grumpy before her to see who it was.

"What?" He asked her, starring down at her in an expression that said he didn't really want her there.

"Oh hey Remy, ah really wanted to talk to you about something," Rogue said, looking up at him all the time as she said it.

"Why do you want to talk to ME for, go to Damian and talk to him," Remy spat angrily at Rogue.

"What? Why tha hell are you on about?" Rogue asked, starring at him. But he saw right through her.

"'What tha hell are you talking about?'" He repeated in a sarcastic disbelievingly tone, "Do you think I don't notice you staring at Damian all the time?" "Don't you realise that 'I' exist too Rogue? I'm your boyfriend, you're supposed to show me SOME attention too you know?" Rogue starred at him, horrified and started to say with the starting of tears in her eyes, "Well, that's what ah came to talk to you about, ah want to sort it all out."

"'Sort it all out'? It's too late for that now Rogue, what wonders me is why you didn't come to me from the start, I'm your boyfriend, I would've helped you. But not now, it's WAY too late for that." Remy had shouted that whole sentence in Rogue's face. There was a pause for moment, then, "The only reason ah didn't come to you as ah thought you would react badly towards me." She had screamed the sentence at Remy as well while more tears streamed down her face.

"Just face it Rogue, it's over between us ok?" Remy shouted. Rogue was so temped to take off her glove and slap him in the face, but she restrained herself. She didn't think she could bear to feel Remy's pain as she would absorb his memories if she did slap him. She stood there, starring at Remy with Anger and sadness, both unaware of everything around them becoming still and quiet. Then she stormed off, still holding her emotions of angry hate and complete and utter sadness and disappointment. She heard the door slam with great force behind her but she didn't look back.

…0o0oOoOoOo0o0…

Back at the Institute that night, Rogue had broken down entirely. She sobbed into her pillow most of the night and didn't answer for any one to go in. She would just scream at who ever was there and started to sob into her pillow again. At about midnight, there was a knock at the door. Rogue got up and shrieked at the door, "Ah told all you guys to leave me ALONE!" But the door opened and Kitty was there, her mascara and eye-shadow all smudged and tear trails had been left glistening on her cheeks. She closed the door and ran to Rogue, sobbing.

Kitty embraced Rogue, holding her tight as she said, "Rogue, he hates me, he HATES me!" Rogue was caught in such surprise she had stopped crying.

"Kitty, what do you mean? Who hates you?"

Kitty wailed, "Its, like, Damian, Rogue, Damian HATES ME!" Kitty soaked Rogue's shirt with her tears as she cried and broke down. Rogue patted Kitty's shoulder to comfort her.

Rogue sniffed as she said, "How do you know that Damian hates you? That might not be true." Kitty then pulled herself from Rogue's embrace.

"Rogue, all the time we, like, thought he was a normal person," Kitty said.

"Yeah and…?" Rogue prompted her.

"Well, he's, like, not."

"Well what is he then?" She asked, in complete confusion. Then, Kitty pointed her finger at Rogue.

"Like, touch my finger," Kitty said, strangely calm.

"Why?"

"Just TOUCH IT ok?" She demanded, "You'll be able to see the true, like, if you do, it's really hard to, like, explain." Rogue looked at Kitty, not reassured, "Are you sure Kitty?"

"YES Rogue I am, you only need to, like, touch for a moment." Kitty paused, and then said with a slight smile, "I want someone that I truly trust to, like, talk to about it."

Rogue looked right into Kitty's eyes and had made up her mind, "Ok Kitty, ah will, now, be prepared." Rogue reached her finger to Kitty's, paused for second, and then their fingers connected.

Flashback

Kitty was walking toward a table with two glasses of lemonade in her hand when she saw Damian at their table with Lance (Avalanche). Quickly, not wanting Lance to see her, she phased though the wall, walked down it and then listened to Damian and Lance's conversation.

"So, how's the new school going Damian?" Lance had asked Damian.

"Oh not to bad, I've got a new date already it seems, pretty amazing hah?"

"Not really, as you were the best looking guy at your old school as well," Lance laughed. Kitty kneeled down and phased though the wall, coming out under a table next to the one Damian and Lance were at.

"True," Damian said looking around. "What's taking that girl so long? She just went out to get lemonade."

Lance looked at Damian as he said, "Who are you going out with anyway?"

"Her name is 'Kitty' Pryde."

"Oh yeah? I went out with her once too, she's ok," Lance told Damian.

"Yeah, not the best, but she's still cool."

"I would've thought she wouldn't like you 'that' much, I suppose your powers would help you in that area," Kitty had to stifle a gasp as Lance finished his sentence. So Damian was a mutant. Kitty would have never of guessed, meaning that his power wasn't physical. Not wanting to miss a word of their conversation, she scuttled under their table with the lemonade still in her hands.

"Yes, being able to muddle and know people's emotions is fun and sometimes useful, its fun to play with people." Damian said to Lance as he winked at a passing girl.

"Are you playing with anyone at the moment?" Lance asked Damian, sounding curious. Kitty felt sick.

"Yes I am, you know Rogue, friend of Kitty's."

"Oh really? I want to see how that turns out, she goes out with Gambit LeBeau or someone."

"Yeah I know, I've met him." Damian said, "I hope to see how it turns out."

"Yeah, hope Rogue cries really hard," Lance laughed, "I hate her." Kitty could take any more. She came out from under the table and walked around to face Lance and Damian.

"Oh 'finally' you're hear," Damian said, "What took you so long?" Kitty didn't answer, she just glared at them angrily. "What's wrong Kitty?" Damian asked, a mask of concern on his face. Not a very good mask as Kitty saw right through it.

"You bastards!" She shouted, and with that she tipped the glasses of lemonade on bother their heads, then she phased so 'glasses' she was holding also smashed on their heads. She then ran from the bar, starting to cry.

End Flashback

Rogue pulled her finger away from Kitty's and then stared at her. Kitty didn't need to ask why Rogue had started to cry again. "Hey Rogue, like, its ok," Kitty said in a soothing voice. It was Rogue this time who was soaking Kitty's shirt in her tears.

"The absolute bastard, he was trying to wreck mine and Remy's relationship by having me pay attention to that 'jerk' more then Remy," Rogue sobbed in rage. "Kitty, ah went to go and see Remy today and he really angry at me because of it, oh REMY!" Rogue then got her pillow, and started to scream in it. Kitty sounded very confused at Rogue's words.

"Rogue, what do you, like, mean? Do you think you could, like, explain it to me?" Rogue took her face out her pillow and stared at Kitty. "Rogue, I, like, can't help you if I don't know what, like, happened." Rogue just stared at her, not taking her eyes from Kitty's. "Please Rogue, it's, like, the only way for me to, like, help you."

Rogue bowed her head, and said,"Ok Kitty, ah'll tell yah," And with that, Rogue launched into her story. By the end of it, Kitty had her hands over her mouth in horror.

"And he, like, told you he had noticed it before you two, like, had that big fight?" Kitty asked in shock. Rogue nodded, tears still leaking from the corners of her eyes. "Omigosh, that's so, like, SO brave!"

"Ah know," Rogue said, her head bowed. "He probably won't talk tah me any more."

"Yeah, I, like, know what you mean," Kitty said, starting to think. "I think I have an idea of how to, like, find out what he's doing."

"HOW?" Rogue said urgently.

"Well…," Kitty said, considering her options, "Oh never mind that, like, follow me." And with that, Kitty got up, dragged Rogue off the bed and quietly walked down the hall. Kitty didn't answer Rogue's constant questions all the way down the hall until they had stopped in front of Jean's room.

"We're goin' tah JEAN?" Rogue said, angrily.

"Of course we are, its, like, the only way to find out what Gambit's thinking, then we, like, know what he's going to do," Kitty explained to Rogue.

"But ah mean, its 'Jean' we're talkin' 'bout hear, can't we get someone else?" Rogue pleaded Kitty.

"No we can't," Kitty said convinced, "The only other person who can read minds is Professor X, and he wouldn't, like, understand our situation." Rogue starred at Kitty angrily about asking help her least favourite person.

"Oh fahne then." Kitty, pleased of being able to get her way, knocked on Jean's bedroom door and opened it.


	7. A strong will for a mysterious journey

**I would like to make a special thanks to 'Rogue gaL' as my first reviewer on my first fanfic! Sorry my messages at the top were repetitive, I was copying and pasting the message into each chapter! I hope you enjoy the chapter! PS. I only own Damian in this story (and he's a real ASS:D)**

…0o0oOoOoOo0o0…

Jean was not pleased to see them, especially at about three in the morning. But when Kitty explained hers and Rogue's situation, Jean had obviously forgotten her annoyance. She even had her hands over her mouth in horror. Rogue didn't seem to be listening to the conversation Kitty and Jean were having. She just starred up at the roof, trying not to cry into her silence. She felt so miserable, ever since she went to Remy's house. She churned with guilt and anger as she rolled onto her side. She felt as though she was lying there for hours, waiting for Kitty to tell Jean what happened. She didn't like Jean at all, but it was the only way. The only way that her and Remy could get back together again.

"So Rogue, you've got yourself in a very difficult situation in deed." Jean cut through Rogue's thoughts.

"Oh, yeah, ah suppose," Rogue said distractedly. Jean started talking to Kitty again, as though Rogue was a patient and Kitty was her mother. Rogue seemed to phase into cyber space, unaware of anything around her. 'Who would be so cruel to wreck peoples lives?' Rogue thought to herself. She thought she knew the answer, or otherwise it was her bitter opinion. Only a cold blooded, shrouded criminal of pure evil would dare play with a person without so much turning a hair on their head. She contorted with rage at the thought.

"Rogue, what do you want to do to, like, see where Remy is?" Kitty asked Rogue. Rogue turned to Kitty in bewilderment. Kitty never used the name 'Remy' to refer to Gambit. She continued to stare at Kitty until she said, "Well Rogue?" Rogue then went to stare at Jean, looking straight into her eyes. She saw real concern in her eyes, more concern that Jean had ever given Rogue. Finally after a few seconds she said, "Ah need to know what Remy's gonna be doin' so ah can go see 'im." Jean turned to Kitty, then back to Rogue, just giving her a stare that said 'Are you sure about that?'

"Rogue, do think it's wise to see Gambit right after you had that fight with him? You should let him cool off."

"AH DON'T CARE," Rogue screamed, "AH LOVE HIM! TELL ME WHERE HE IS NOW!" Jean fell back, startled by the response.

She then got up as Kitty said," Rogue, shoosh…you may wake someone up…"

"DO YOU THINK AH CARE KITTY?" Rogue roared, tiny bits of spittle occasionally flying from her mouth, "AH LOVE HIM! AH DON'T CARE HOW MANY PEOPLE AH HAVE TO TORTURE BEFORE AH GET HIM BACK!" There was silence in the room, as well as out side. Rogue glared at Kitty and Jean, with a face of rage. After a minute or two, Rogue spat again, "Well? Are ya goin' ta do it or what?" Jean, worried that Rogue would explode on her again, put her fingers to her temples.

Before she closed her eyes to tap into Gambit's mind, Jean turned to Rogue tentatively and said, "Are sure you want me to do this?" Kitty leapt off Jean's bed (cat style) just in time before Rogue started screaming again.

"JEAN! YA ALREADY ANNOY MEH AS IT IS, NOW GET ON WID FINDING REMY OR AH'LL KILL YA!" Without another word, Jean got straight to it, her index fingers on her temples, eyes closed, searching for Remy. Rogue shot an angry offended look at Kitty lying on the floor. Kitty looked up and saw the look Rogue was giving her. She flinched at the look, and then sat next to her.

"Rogue, what are you, like, going to do if you find Remy?" Rogue's temper seemed to ebb away as she bowed her head.

"Ah'm still tryin' tah work out that part." They all were consumed in complete silence. Kitty looked at Rogue in pity. She was so vulnerable and the tough Goth/punk attitude. Rogue and Kitty disguised what Rogue was going to say to Remy until Jean suddenly gasped. "What? What is it Jean?" Rogue and Kitty whipped their heads over to Jean and both nearly cricked their necks.

"Gambit is the airport, going to New Orleans." Rogue and Kitty widened their eyes in pure terror. "The plane is leaving in only half-an-hour!" With those words, Rogue shot up off the bed, slammed the door open and ran down the hallway. Kitty ran after her.

"Rogue, slow down! Like wait for me," Rogue halted and turned abruptly.

"Kitty, ah don' want ya tah come, this is between meh and Remy." She then began to sprint down to the garage, where all the vehicles belonging to the institute were kept. Kitty was only just keeping up with her. Rogue grabbed a pair of keys and walked up to a motorbike.

"ROGUE!" Kitty stopped in front of Rogue panting and leaning on her knees. Rogue scowled down at Kitty.

Kitty looked up and said, "Rogue, are you thinking of, like, going alone?"

"Yes Kitty, this is just between meh and Remy, NOT YOU!" Kitty looked up at her in surprise, still clutching her own knees for support. She just kept on staring at Rogue as she hopped onto a motorbike and grabbed a near-by helmet.

"Rogue, are you, like, sure you can…" Kitty trailed off, but Rogue wasn't paying any attention to Kitty, but putting on her helmet. "…Well, if you do reach him, I really hope you, like, get back together." Rogue then looked down at Kitty, just as she was revving up the engine. A real feeling of reassurance sped through Rogue then. She wasn't going to try and stop her, but give her support. Rogue then took off, leaving all her doubts behind her.


	8. Is it going to be alright?

**Hey everyone! Thanx for reading my fic, reviewing and not flaming, I LOVE YOU ALL!  I feel so proud! Anyway, I hope you like the next chapter of my story! And also, thanx for the advice 'Rogue gaL', my friend actually told me about Remy having that power but not like that! lol! Its my own kind'a style of how they act about each other (I don't know the characters THAT much )**

**PS. I don't own X-men, only Damian (who is a bastard! lol!) Also that I have NO IDEA if bay B6 exists, I just made it up, ok? Cool!**

Remy moved forward, dragging his heavy suitcases behind him. He consciously seemed to be some where else, meaning that his mind shields didn't seem to be functioning properly. He stared up the arrivals board, he had a while to wait. He sat down on a hard plastic seat, watching the automatic-closing glass doors and playing around with a deck of cards. 'Was this the right thing to do?' He looked down to see he was holding the queen of hearts.

Rogue was zooming down the side lane, mind racing. What if she didn't get there in time to see Remy. What if, even worse, he may still be mad and shout at her again. But this was her only chance to see him. It was rather now or never, and she knew which she preferred. A sign was coming up that told Rogue she had 50km's to go before she reached the airport. Half-an-hour to go till she got there, then she had to find him. Finding people in an airport is torture, not from experience, but from what she'd herd and watched in movies. '_Hold on Remy_,' she thought to herself as she roared around a corner, '_ah'm comin._'

Remy was playing a game of Solitaire when a voice over the PA in there area.

"The plane to New Orleans has been delayed until further notice, thank you for your patience." Remy looked up at the speaker. He didn't like that his plane was delayed, not that he was going to be late in New Orleans, but that staying in Bayville was torturing him enough as it was.

Rogue pulled up in a space in the airport car-park only a little way away. Rogue ran as fast as she could, forgetting to get a parking ticket. She ran through the doors and skid to a halt. Where was she supposed to go? She looked frantically around, as though hoping to see a sign that could point her in the right direction. After a minutes frantic panicking, a woman in a very professional looking suit came up her.

"Are you ok miss?"

"No, ah need ta get ta tha bay where people are arrivin' in New Orleans, can ya tell meh where it is?"

"Yes, it's just up those stairs, and then it's the first bay to your right." Rogue felt as though she could hug the woman.

Rogue raced in the direction the woman was pointing, quickly turned back and shouted, "Thanks."

Remy was looking absent-mindedly at people around the bay. People around him seemed to have some one with them. Little children were playing around, jumping on the seats with their parents watching. Some older girls were chatting with each other. One lady was snuggled up next to man, a golden ring on both their fingers. Remy looked at them for a while, until someone said something that cut right through his thoughts. "Hey Remy." Remy looked up to see Rogue standing over him.

"Oh, hey Rogue." Rogue stared at him, then after a while sat down.

"So…how are you?"

"How did ya find me?" Remy obviously was still not quite over with their fight.

"Jean found you," Rogue told him, "Remy, ah really want to talk to you."

"What about, your new boyfriend?" Remy spat sarcastically.

"What? Ah never liked Damian."

"Yeah right." Remy was trying to avoid Rogue and she knew it, but she wasn't going to give up on him.

"Ok, ah did like 'im, but it wasn't my fault."

"Oh sure Rogue, it's not your fault you started liking some one othe' den Remy!" Remy stared into Rogue's eyes in hate and Rogue was trying to hold back tears.

"But its true, Damian is a mutant, he can muddle and read peoples emotions…"

"Yeah, ok Rogue, when pigs fly, Remy'll believe dat Damian's a mutant," Remy said in an annoyed, sarcastic voice.

"REMY! It's true!"

"Yeah ok Rogue, Remy believes ya," Remy said again sarcastically. Rogue didn't believe what he was saying at all. The problem was he didn't believe her either. Rogue couldn't help it, her tears burst out and she put her head in her hands. Remy seemed to forget what was happening, because he lent down to her level and put his arm around her shoulders. "Aw come on Chere, why are ya cryin'?" Rogue just continued to sob into her hands, until Remy grabbed her chin with his hand and pulled her face so she was forced to gaze into his red-on-black eyes. She didn't try to wrench from his grasp. In fact, she felt overwhelmed that he was doing it. "Chere?"

Rogue then said in a slightly defeated voice, "Ya just won't believe meh, ah swear if ya could read meh mind you can see that ah hate Damian's guts." Remy stared intensely into Rogue's eyes, as though in response of what she had said. Rogue knew to keep their gaze so Remy can see her feelings. Her chin still rested in his hand. She just adored his eyes gazing into hers, she felt so much happier when they did. Remy then broke their gaze and let go of her chin, to stare at his knees instead. Rogue starred down at his face, to see his expression. He looked so confused she seemed to get confused just by looking at him. "What's up?" Rogue asked him. He was interrupted however by another announcement over the PA. They both looked up at the speaker.

"The plane to New Orleans has just arrived, please all who are bordering to New Orleans make your way over to bay B6, thank you." Rogue went to stare into Remy's face, her fear sending a shiver up and back down her spine.

"Are ya still gonna go Remy?" Rogue asked him. She seemed too afraid to hear the answer. He then looked down at her for a few seconds, and then put on his old cocky Cajun grin.

"Remy's not if you're not Chere." Rogue flung her arms around his neck and hugged him so hard he felt as though she would successfully choke him. They then got up from the plastic seats and stared at each other as people walked past, grins on both their faces.

"Ah love ya so damn much Cajun." Remy grinned ever wider, placed his hands on either side of her face and started to lean into her face. Rogue closed her eyes, feeling his breath on her and making her feel hypnotized. And then his lips had dropped down on hers, lightly stroking her cheeks with his thumbs to get rid of her tears. She seemed to melt in his arms, and a moment like this brought back so many happy memories. They kissed passionately, people walking past to get to the bay, until they seemed to run out of air and had to come up for some. They just stared into each others eyes for another minute or two, until Remy put his arm around her shoulders, squeezing her tight to him, and then starting to the bay doors. '_It is back to the way it was_' Rogue thought happily, letting Remy lead her out to a new time again.


	9. A drama clashed attack

**Hey everyone! SO SORRY that I didn't post sooner but I had LOADS of school work to do, then my internet wasn't working when I was ready to send it! (OH the PAIN!…THE PAIN OF IT ALL!)**

**PS. I don't own the x-men characters, or the plot of the characters for that matter, well…you know what I mean! (I added a lot more description from my draft!) Hope you like the story, its longer than any of my other chapters!**

…0o0oOoOoOo0o0…

Rogue was pinned to Remy's side, and glad of it. She got back with him and that was the only thing that seemed to matter. They just couldn't seem to stop staring at each other. His ruby-on-onyx eyes are so adorable. The inside of the airport seemed busier than before they both realized as they stepped off the last step. Remy had clasped tighter to him so they didn't get separated in the crowd, which all seemed to be going in the opposite direction. They could even hear some people gasp in horror and little children crying. When they finally reached the doors and had stepped outside, they understood why everyone was trying to get inside. Big chunks of the car-park had been ripped up and many things were smashed. Rogue looked up and into Remy's eyes. Remy stared straight back into hers. She knew who it was who did all of the wreckage of the car-park. Before they could exchange a single word, Rogue had been ripped from Remy's grip by a silvery blur that shot him. She yelled in disgust as she saw Peitro's smirk. Remy chased after them as fast as he could. After Peitro turned sharply around a corner, he stopped so suddenly that Rogue felt as though she had all the wind knocked out of her. They had stopped in a sort of fortress, as the road had been ripped up to form a closed in clearing where two people stood in the centre. Rogue stared in rage and disgust as she saw it the people were Lance and Damian. She struggled in Peitro's grip to get out. "Let meh go ya bastard," She shouted, still struggling as hard as she could, her arms pinned to her sides. _'If only ah could reach meh gloves' _she thought, trying to get her gloves off.

"I'm not THAT stupid," Peitro said with his smirk that Rogue hated so much. Suddenly, his grip perished and his eye lids fluttered as he thudded to the ground, Remy standing behind him. He looked down at Peitro and said to his lifeless body, "Well Remy thinks so!" Rogue laughed as she got herself up from the ground. Remy grabbed her shoulders and asked, "Did dat bastard hurt ya, chere?"

Rogue laughed again and said, "Nah, of course not Remy." Remy smiled and planted a small kiss on her lips.

"Oh how nice, the two love birds are back together!" Remy and Rogue looked over, Remy still holding Rogue's shoulders. It was Damian, stepping forward to them with his arms out stretched. Remy went to hold Rogue to him but she raged over to Damian. He didn't look at all worried.

"Ya fuckin' sick bastard!" She shouted as she went to land a punch on Damian's ugly, pathetic face. Before it connected however, Damian's eyes suddenly went rainbow swirly. Rogue felt a spasm of the strangest and most painful thing she had ever felt in her life. Her fist faulted to a stop and she felt to her knees, her hands on her head, in attempts to try to block out whatever was making her head pound with pain. She yelled as the indescribable agony whirled in her head. Remy rushed to her side, looking into her face and then started toward Damian. Damian didn't look nor was scared at all, until he realized that his powers didn't seem to be working on the furious Cajun. Before he knew the reason for it, Remy landed a hard punch on Damian's face.

"When you start messin' my chere, you mess wit' Remy, mon ami?" Damian staggered up and needed him bleeding nose.

""Oh but I already have," He said with a wide smirk. The Cajun was out-raged and went to land another punch, but Lance shook up the ground, creating more destruction to the airport car-park. Before anyone could make another move, Damian ran. Remy and Rogue chased him, her having finally got up. Damian reached Lance and turned around to have Remy immediately pick him up by the front of his shirt. Rogue kneed Lance in the crotch and he keeled over. She walked over to Remy, still holding Damian.

"What do ya think of yaself now bastard?" She spat in his face. Damian didn't surrender to them, he had a cocky smirk on his face, despite his situation. "What 're ya so happy 'bout?"

Damian ignored her question, but called out, "Blob, Todd, you can come out now!" Rogue and Remy whipped their heads around to see Blob and Todd slowly come out behind a chunk of road. They were holding two people, Kitty and Kurt.

"Kitty, Kurt, NO!" Rogue cried. She ran to where Kitty and Kurt were struggling in Todd's and Blob's hold. She wanted to hurt them so bad, she even started to take off one of her gloves. Damian's eyes then suddenly went rainbow swirly again and Rogue fell to her knees as she felt the feeling of overly intense pain again. Remy let go of Damian and started walking towards Rogue, to comfort her, mind blockers going down for one instant. But in that instant, Damian's swirly eyes swirled suddenly faster and Remy fell to his knees, like Rogue, yelling in pain that Rogue had experienced only a few seconds before. Damian walked up to Remy and placed his foot on Remy's back. Rogue's pain disappeared, so she could look up to see Damian, looking frightening.

"Make your choice," Damian shouted, eyes still rainbow swirly and grinning maliciously, "Your best friend and brother, or your boyfriend that you only just got back with." Rogue looked at Kitty and Kurt, struggling against the bonds holding them which were Todd and Blob. Then she looked at Remy, intense pain and suffering in his wide red-on-black eyes. Then she looked at Damian, eyes rainbow swirling and an absolute face of evilness. "Well?" Damian cackled, grinning derisively, "CHOOSE!" Then yet another spasm of pain shot through Rogue, only this time it hurt more than it did before. She put her hands to her head, trying to block out the complete agony in her head as everything seemed to be rush past her. Something inside her, clicked. She flung her head up and screamed to the sky. A strange abrupt silence fell over them all, as though someone had flicked off the sound. Then a thin beam of light shot between her and the sky, making her, some kind of figure of white light. A sudden flash of blinding white light came from the light figure and nothing could be seen. It seemed to, flicker, away and Rogue could be seen, head bowed. Then, very slowly, she let her head come up, her eyes where completely silver. Grey storm clouds slowly spread above them all and crackles of thunder started in the distance.

"Release them," Rogue whispered to Blob and Toad. Everyone could hear her words and her tone, even though she was only whispering. Blob and Toad looked hesitant, shuffling their feet, but didn't do anything. "Ah said RELEASE THEM!" She shouted and the suddenly began to shake up. Blob and Toad dropped Kitty and Kurt, then Rogue turned to Damian. He didn't look brave, cocky or evil anymore, in fact he looked scared, true fear in his face. Rogue flung out her arm, her fingers out-stretched and Damian went flying into a chunk of rock. "Ya bastard," she yelled at Damian, who went flying into another chuck of rock. Every time Damian was smashed against something, Rogue could hear Remy grunt with pain in the distance. "Ya use ya powers ta wreck peoples lahves, not killin' them, but torturin' them!" She followed Damian with her eyes as she sent him through the glass of a phone booth. She walked up to the booth and Damian curled in terror, eyes still swirling. "Well, ah'm gonna make ya feel what its lahke, bein' hurt so bad ya can't move." A huge chunk of rock directly behind Rogue floated up into the air and stopped right over the top of the booth. Rogue didn't smile, didn't show any sign of enjoyment, but anger and hate toward the piece of filth in front of her. Damian's eyes seemed to swirl faster out of fear of being flattened. Rogue heard a yell of pain behind her but she took no notice. "GOOD-BYE!" Damian's eyes, suddenly went back to their normal state, and a thump could be heard from behind Rogue but again she took no notice.

"NO, Rogue STOP!" Rogue's head whipped around to see who shouted.


	10. Tortured in many ways

**HELLO LOVELY FANS AND REVIEWERS! I'm sorry I haven't written in a while, good stories take time to write, I've been making a plot for a new fanfic AND I had LOADS of homework (DAMN YOU SCHOOL…!) PLEASE READ! I'M NOT I SUGAR HIGH MANIC! (Or AM I…!)**

**PS. I don't own anything I tell you, ANYTHING! (Well, maybe except Damian and the plot, but whatever!)**

_Last time!_

"_GOOD-BYE!" Damian's eyes, suddenly went back to their normal state, and a thump could be heard from behind Rogue but again she took no notice._

"_NO, Rogue STOP!" Rogue's head whipped around to see who shouted._

It was Kitty. She had got to her feet and attempted to stop Rogue killing Damian. To her it was absurd and infuriating.

"Why should ah? He's caused nothin' but pain and anger to both ya and meh Kitty!" Rogue still couldn't take in that Kitty was doing this, trying to defend Damian.

"It's not because I, like, like him or anything-" She shot a 'death glare' to equal Rogue's at Damian and he winced "-it's just that you're, like, going to get in deep trouble, like, with the police." Rogue scoffed. 'Did Kitty really think she was going to worry about the police?' When Kitty didn't respond, Rogue stared at her for a few seconds.

"Why 're ya tryin' ta protect 'im? Ya know what he's done."

"I, like, told you," Kitty said exasperatedly, "I'm not, like, PROTECTING him. I'm doing it so, like, you don't get into deep trouble." Rogue seemed to be getting weaker just standing there and holding up the chunk of road over the booth. She then remembered something.

Flash-back

"Rogue, are you, like, sure you can…" Kitty trailed off, but Rogue wasn't paying any attention to Kitty, but putting on her helmet. "…Well, if you do reach him, I really hope you, like, get back together."

End Flash-back

Rogue heard a groan somewhere. The thing that had clicked inside her seemed to, disconnect. Rogue fell to her knees just as the chunk of road fell from the air. Damian jumped quickly from the booth smashing more glass, but not quite quickly enough. He staggered in pain as blood seemed to flood suddenly around him. His lower right leg had been ripped off. He screamed in agony, his half a leg waving around. Rogue walked up to his blood drenched body and had an expression that said 'You deserve what you got'. She stared at his face, which was contorted with pain.

"Ah taught ya ya'r lesson." Rogue nudged him with her boot, but he didn't seem to notice. "Ya got what ya deserved ya bastard." She kicked him, and he whipped out his hand but she kicked it away, making him feel worse. "Ya now know what it feels lahke, ta be alahve but in extreme pain." Rogue was now kicking Damian over and over until Damian curled into a ball. Rogue used her foot to turn Damian to face her, to kick him again. But before she could however, Damian's eyes went rainbow swirly once again, and shout could be heard from Remy. Rogue was instantly blew her top and she was kicking as hard as she could, trying to get as much of Damian she could reach. Kitty ran over and grabbed Rogue's shoulders and tried to pull her back but Rogue wrenched out of grasp and kicked some more of Damian's quivering body. Kitty wrapped her arms Rogue's waist and pulled harder, managing to pull Rogue off Damian, whose eyes were normal again. Rogue was going to go for him again when she heard yet another groan. Remy was lying on the ground, weak and limp looking. Rogue rushed over to him, getting down on her knees and turning him so he faced her suddenly scared emerald eyes. "Remy?...Re-Remy, 're ya ok?" Remy just lied there on Rogue's lap, eyes closed. His heart beat was dangerously slow and Rogue couldn't stand just looking at him, hardly alive. She collapsed onto his chest and started crying, shoulders shaking her slim figure. She shook her head, looked into his face and started muttering. "Remy, pl-please, d-d-don't do this ta meh. Y-ya were the be-best thing that ever ha-happened ta meh. D-don't be dead, pl-please don't be dead!" Rogue felt a three fingered hand on her shoulder. Kurt had come over to comfort her, but she shook him off. "No, no," Rogue muttered, shaking her head on Remy's chest.

"Rogue, let him go."

"Piss off Kurt!" Rogue shouted in his face. Rogue turned her face to Remy and kissed him, trying to get a response from him. But she never got any. The weird feeling of one kissing, and one doing nothing, not even breathing. It felt even weirder than someone being so shocked they didn't do anything. She broke away, looked at his lifeless body once more, and started crying into his chest again. She was crying so hard she didn't feel the small rising and falling of his chest. Kurt looked at Rogue, sobbing loudly into Remy's chest. He didn't know how it must feel, but he knew that it must be complete agony. Kitty came up behind Kurt, looking at Rogue too.

"Come on Kurt," Kitty whispered in Kurt's ear, "Lets go." Kurt looked over to Kitty.

"But we can't leave them hear!"

"I mean, let's, like, leave her for a little while until she can, like, calm down."

Kurt looked back to Rogue sobbing, and then said, "Ok, I'm right behind you Kitty." Kitty and Kurt then walked away, leaving Rogue alone. She sat there sobbing for what felt like hours. She looked at the lifeless face again, no cocky grin, no smirk, no adorable ruby-on-onyx eyes she could stare into, nothing. She couldn't seem to be able to let go, let go of him. He always was there for her, and she let him down. No, Damian let him down, and now look what happened. Rogue cried even harder and louder than she had ever before, started muttering under her breath.

"Remy, ah'm sorry. It's all my fault." She repeated the words over and over.

"What's all your fault Chere?" Came a husky whisper. Rogue froze, she had even stopped crying, eyes suddenly wide. 'Could it possibly be?' She turned her head to she Remy's eyes and his cocky Cajun grin. She flung her arms around him and dissolved into tears again.

"Oh Remy, ya'r alahve." Remy embraced her aswell.

"What else could Remy be Chere?"

"Ah thought, ah though…"

"Well you don' have t' think dat anymore." They lay there, hugging each other and Rogue crying into Remy's shoulder. "It's alright Chere," Remy whispered in Rogue's ear.

"Ah love ya so much Remy." Remy smiled.

"I love you too Chere." Rogue lifted herself so she could look at his face, and smiled. He smiled back, not his cocky Cajun grin, not his smirk, a true smile. Some thing welled up inside her to see that smile. Remy attempted to get up into a sitting position but was unable to, knowing what had happened before. Rogue pulled him up. They stared into each others faces a little longer, then they started leaning into each other.

…0o0oOoOoOo0o0…

Kitty and Kurt were sitting behind a chunk of road, trying to ignore the people in the airport worrying. Kurt suddenly looked up and looked around, as though someone had called his name.

"What's, like, up Kurt?"

"Keety," Kurt said slowly.

"Yeah…?"

"Have you noticed zhat Rogue doezn't seem to be crying anymore?" Kitty listened intently.

"Yeah, your, like, right Kurt. Some things definitely going on." Both of them looked at each other. "Do you think we should, like, see what's going on?"


	11. A Good and Bad day

**Hi everybody! _'Hi tigerfreako1' _Ok, enough with the clichés! Everyone wants me to kill Damian, well, I hope you like this ending just as much! Hope you liked the story so far, and if you didn't, why are you here in the first place!**

**PS. I don't own X-men evolution, only Damian and the plot!**

Kitty and Kurt ran through a maze of ripped up rock, hearing their hearts pound loudly. 'What had happened to Rogue and Gambit?' 'Were they ok?' These and many more questions swam around in both of their minds as they ran. They seemed to forget that their mutant powers could get them there quicker in their panic. They finally ran out into the clearing but stopped to a sudden halt.

…0o0oOoOoOo0o0…

Rogue and Remy drew away from each other gasping for breath. Remy held Rogue's chin, wiping away old tear trails. They stared into each others eyes, they both seemed to be doing it a lot since Remy's near death experience. Rogue still felt over relieved that Remy had lived and not been wiped from her life completely. They both started to lean in again when they heard a screech from behind them. They both paused and looked in the direction of the noise.

"Who could dat be?" Remy asked, still looking where they both heard the screech.

"Ah don' know." Rogue looked over to Remy again, to find him already starring at her. Rogue seemed to subconsciously blush to see him starring at her.

"Do you think we should check it out Chere?" Rogue's eyes suddenly filled with concern.

"We? Oh no, ya'r stayin' hear Cajun."

"Why Chere? Remy can do it."

"Oh no he can't, Remy's stayin' hear understood?" Remy raised an eyebrow. For one, she had used third person to describe him. Also that she sounded so strict with him. Remy didn't reply to her question but she didn't seem to notice. She looked down at him, and then smiled. "If ya get in trouble, just yell out ok? Ah'm pretty sure ya can do that rahght Cajun?" Remy nodded, a sly smirk on his face, and watched her walk away into the distance and out of sight.

…0o0oOoOoOo0o0…

"Vhat the?" Kurt exclaimed as he threw up his arms to shield his face from the light shining into the clearing. As the lights dimmed and both Kurt and Kitty took their arms away from their face they saw the X-van parked in the middle of the clearing. Scott, Jean, Logan and Ororo hopped our, surveying the damage of the airport car-park.

"Half-pint, Elf, what the hell happened here?" Logan ordered, looking around with an expression which no-one in there life time could describe. But I'll have to say, he wasn't happy.

"Vell… um… zhat… err… you see…" Kurt just couldn't get the words out.

"What?" Logan spat. He looked so scary Kurt whimpered in fright and didn't say anything.

"Logan…" Kitty began but Logan turned to her and she got a hit of Logan's angry wrath.

"Logan, your not going to get them to tell you if your making that face at them," Jean said, noticing the reactions that Logan was getting from the other two. He turned to face her, sighed, and then turned back to the other two. They drew back a little, just incase he was still angry. They were however surprised to see the change in expression and ora he had.

"Ok you two, what happened hear?" Logan said in a calm voice which blew Kitty and Kurt off the edge of reasoning with Logan. He never used that tone, and Kitty and Kurt just couldn't register why he used it in the first place. "Are you going tell me or are you just going to stand there?" That's better, back to old self.

"Well, there was a kind of, like, 'war' thing against Rogue and Damian…"

"Damian? What does 'Damian' got to do with it?" Jean cut in. Kitty looked over to her.

"It turned out that he's, like, a mutant as well. He can, like, read and change other people's emotions." Kitty turned back to Logan. "Then something, like totally, happened to Rogue and she, like, got telepathic powers and started hurting Damain."

"Yeah, zhats right," Kurt continued, "Zhen she seemed to lose zhem and one ov Damian's legs got ripped off." All except Logan shuddered. After a few seconds, Jean prompted, "Well? What happened after that?"

"Well, I pulled Rogue off Damian cause she was, like, kicked Damian, and then she went over to Remy…" Logan snorted, interrupting Kitty.

"What has that bastard got anything to do with it?"

"It's, like, the whole reason she came here in, like, the first place." Kitty said, "cause they had, like, a huge fight and Rogue went here to get back with him."

"I can't see why she likes him in the first place," Logan muttered so no-one could hear.

"But anyway, Damian's power seamed to have a really strong affect, his eyes swirled rainbow colours and they seemed to go into complete agony."

"And Damian uzed it against zhem." There was a pause, then when the new comers found out Kitty and Kurt had finished, Ororo spoke.

"Where are Rogue and Gambit now?"

"We don't know, we left zhem alone vhen Rogue sought Gambit waz…"

"Hey ya guys, over here!" It was Rogue, who was waving and generally happy.

"Rogue, are you alright?" Scott called.

"Yeah ah'm fahne. But ah need a hand wid Remy." Before anyone could do anything, Logan had stormed past Rogue and out of sight. Everyone knowing that what Logan was up to was definitely trouble, they chased after him.

…0o0oOoOoOo0o0…

Remy stared where Rogue had walked out of sight for a little while, thinking. Topping up the events of the day. It hadn't been much of a nice day in some ways, and yet, very good in others. For one thing, he had a killer of a head-ache, a very painful back and very painful everything else. Remy looked away from where Rogue had walked away to where he could see a puddle of what appeared to be blood. But in other ways, it was the best days of his life. 'Remy's got back wid his Chere.' Remy looked back to see a black silhouette onto the horizon. He was happy for he thought it was Rogue, until the figure came closer. Remy bowed his head as the figure came right up to him. As soon as he looked up, he had the front of his short crabbed and lifted up by Logan. Remy dangled limply, he looked so much more insignificant in his state. Logan didn't seem to notice however and slammed Remy into the chunk of he had just been leaning against. Remy's head flew back into the rock, and then it flung forwards from the force it hit the rock. He got winded from the force which Logan had slammed him and half choked.

"You…" Logan growled, his metallic claws coming out with a shik.

"Logan! No stop!" Rogue shouted running down and hills and mazes off pulled up car-park, the others just behind her. Logan whirled around, still holding his claws at Remy. Rogue stopped in front Logan and Remy, tears starting in her eyes again at what Logan was doing to Remy.

"What is it Stripes?"

"Let Remy go Logan," Rogue said, tears pouring out silently. Remy grunted at the effect it took to hold his head up. Logan slammed him again, only harder. A huge crack could be heard from Remy and he choked again, eyes wide in pain. Rogue yelled at Logan. "Logan, let him go, he's been hurt really bad already." She was only just managing to say it through her tears.


	12. Personal Drama

**HEY EVERYONE! I am planning this to be my last chapter…but before you plot how to hunt me down and kill me, I'm going to make a second fanfiction to this! I haven't planned what the name is yet or the main plot, but its coming to that! Enjoy the last chapter (its sad and kind of gruesome, so all who hate having good people being hurt as bad as this, get someone else to tell you what happens!)**

Logan stared at Rogue then went to glare at Remy, still half choking. Gradually, Logan let go of Remy and he slid down the chunk of rock to slump on the ground. Rogue lent down next to him, a worried expression on her face and increased tears flowing from her eyes. "Remy, are ya ok?" Remy only groaned and let out an abrupt choked cough. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly, put her head on his shoulder and rocked backwards and forwards on her heals. "Its ok, it's OK," She muttered, more to herself rather than to Remy or anyone else. Logan had an expression of surprise and disgust on his face. She had cracked. Rogue shot up abruptly, eyes screwed up, clenched and bared her teeth, head bowed and tight fists. Then she lashed out at Logan with one of her fists, attacking him. He stepped back as she lashed at him again, repeatedly. "Ya little…" Rogue spat angrily at Logan as she tried to hit him again. "Stripes, what are doing?" Logan said confused.

"Remy's b'n hurt enough without ya treatin' him lahke that ya freak!" She lashed at him several more times, he managed to avoid every punch she threw at him. Scott grabbed Rogue's shoulders and started to pull her away, but she punched him in the face, catching him by surprise. He flew backwards right into a parking ticket booth a slammed against one of the machines.

"SCOTT!" Jean yelled and she rushed to his side, Rogue took the opportunity to grab a metal pole off the ground and hold it out in front of her like a sword. She made many furious swipes towards Logan, ignoring all around her, it was her quest, her duty to be done. Remy finally found enough strength to lift his head up see what was going on. He saw Logan and Rogue fighting, Rogue being very aggressive. Remy still didn't have enough strength to talk so he watched the fight desperately, hoping Rogue didn't get hurt.

"Stripes, why are you doing this?" Logan yelled out while blocking Rogue continuously. He was doing a good job of it.

"Ya already know ya fucking sick inconsiderate bastard," Rogue screamed. Kitty came up to Rogue and tried to pull her away again when Rogue flung the pole at her. Kitty phased through it, but Rogue swung it at her again only from behind, Kitty unaware of it coming. The force of the blow made Kitty fly forwards through the air and into the dirt. Kurt then teleported to her side, she was unconscious. Kurt held her hand then teleported them both over to where Scott and Jean were watching hopelessly. While this was happening, Rogue was putting more force behind the pole, thrashing at Logan furiously. She was going to get him not matter how long it took or however much pain she had to injure to do it. He hurt Remy when he knew was already hurt, and this is what you get for doing that. Remy himself wanted to call out to Rogue, to say he was fine, but he couldn't do it. He attempted once again to call out but all what happened was he opened his mouth and words couldn't really form that could reach Rogue's ears. Also if he did try two things could happen. For one, she would ignore him and think its someone else, or she would attack him on accident. Remy felt something on his shoulder and turned to she who or what it was, causing him a lot of pain. It was Ororo.

"Are you alright child?"

"Remy's not really sure." He looked back at the fight to see Rogue bring the pole over her head bring it down again towards Logan, his arm raised. Remy could see and sense, through his empathy, what was going to happen. Worry shot up and down his spine, he threw out his hand a shouted, "Rogue, NO!" Too late. The full force of the pole went down on Logan's head. But Rogue's hand was in the line of fire of Logan's claws. A sickly noise of Rogue's hand being cut off combined with a sort of clang and crack Logan's head made split the air. Everyone watched in frozen shock as Logan fell to the ground and Rogue coughed up blood, dribbling from her mouth, and falling to the ground herself. Jean and Scott finally got up and walked up to Ororo.

"I'll contact Professor Xavier, you and Scott look at Logan and Rogue," Jean said, and strangely defeated and disappointed voice. She avoided looking at Remy as she spoke and looked over to Kurt, leaning over Kitty. "Kurt, port Kitty to the X-van and lie her down in their." She walked away and up the hill, index fingers on her temples while Kurt ported Kitty away and Scott and Ororo walked over to examine Logan and Rogue. Everyone seemed to forget Remy was there, still frozen in shock, arm out stretched. He stared at Rogue, limp on the ground as blood slowly but surely leaking out from her open wrist. The thing that scared him most was that Rogue's eyes and mouth were still wide open. He lowered his arm down to the ground and looked at Ororo examining Rogue. He then stared into Rogue's emerald eyes, he couldn't seem to able to get lost into them anymore, even though he tried as hard as he could. She seemed to have sealed off the beauty inside herself. A tear, appeared in Remy's eye, just one tear. He put his head on and wrapped his arms around his knees, screwed up his eyes and clenched his teeth.

'Why's Remy cryin'? Remy never usually cries' said the little voice in his head.

'It's 'cause Remy's never had dis happen before in 'is life.' He replied the little voice, a few more tears leaking out from his clenched eyes.

'Oh come on, Remy's had worse.'

'Remy doesn' jus' mean him, it's 'is Chere!'

'Oh she ain' dat bad is she?' The little voice said offhandedly.

'AIN' DAT BAD?' Remy all but yelled in his head, giving him a whopper head-ache, 'dis is REALLY bad.' He shook his head on his knees, even more tears leaking out. 'Don't you understand? If his Chere leaves, he'll be da loneliest guy on da damn planet.' Remy took big breaths through his nose, 'and I don't dink I'll be able t' handle dat.' There was a pause inside Remy's head, then he heard a bmph beside him. He knew who it was. Remy whipped his eyes quickly, let go of his knees and looked up, making his head-ache worse. Kurt knelt down next to Remy and held out his three fingered hand.

"Grab on, I vill port you into zhe X-van." Remy looked away from Kurt, down at the ground, and held out his arm so Kurt could grab it. Remy felt Kurt's hand on his wrist, then suddenly was looking at the floor of the X-van. Kurt jumped from the back of the van into the front seat, next to Jean, and started talking to her. Remy didn't try and listen to them, but looked at Kitty lying down instead.

'She's lucky,' Remy thought, 'she didn't have t' see what happened t' Rogue.' Remy watched Kitty for a little while. He became distracted when he heard sirens outside. He looked out the window to see an ambulance. He noticed it was being driven Forge. He was probably was going to bring Rogue and Logan back to the institute. Remy looked away from the ambulance when Ororo was carrying Rogue in to stare out to where, only an hour or two ago, they had the huge war with Damian. Remembering something, Remy looked over next to the telephone booth where they left Damian. All that was there was a puddle of blood, but no Damian. Where had he gone? And how could he go anywhere with his half a leg? These and many more swirled in his mind as the X-van started up and started to drive out of the airport. 'Damian is gonna pay,' Remy thought staring out the back window, watching where they were driving past. 'Some day, he's gonna pay f'r what he did t' Rogue.' Remy laid down on the seat of the X-van and closed his eyes. ' And I'll see t' it personally.'

The End!


	13. Authors Note'

**Hey Everyone! This is just an author's note saying that chapter 12 is the last chapter! But…ha ha ha…BUT, I am making a sequel fanfiction to this one! I need you to help me with two things:**

**Think of a few idea's for a plot for the next one (there are a few things I had in mind to do!)**

**Tell as MANY people as you can about my fanfiction for two reasons:**

**To get more reviews! (Very stingy I know!)**

**So the people you tell can give me ideas on the sequel! (Again, very stingy!)**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! Takes a final bow as the curtains close from either side**


End file.
